Shoppin With A ? Tomoyo, A ? Eriol And A ? Syaoran
by MizEvilBlossoms
Summary: A saucy oneshot of the SS couple, ET included! And here the gang are going shopping! xD But thats not all... RR! EDITED VERSION! Enjoy! xx


**Shopping With A Over Excited Tomoyo, A Weird Eriol And A Sexy Passionate Syaoran….**

**Heya! **

**This is the first of my oneshot '?' series! **

**A saucer one shot with the famous S & S couple, and E & T couple included! ;D**

"…" **Speaking**

'…' **_Thoughts and emphasised words (Italic)_**

**_EDITED!_ **

**Lol! Enjoy xxx XD**

* * *

The golden Sun burned hotly, as four best friends walked through the hugest Shopping Mall in Hong Kong! The building was HUGE! Crowds of people walked everywhere like army ants!

Sakura and Syaoran Li, Tomoyo and Eriol Hiiragizawa all walked together towards a huge fashion shop own by Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! I can't walk anymore!" Sakura Li huffed at her best friend and cousin. "I'm _pregnant_! Not _fat_!"

"We're nearly there, Sakura!" Tomoyo Hiiragizawa answered back with a mischievous glowing glint, growing in her lovely dark amethyst eyes. "And…."

"_And…?_" Syaoran Li, Sakura's true love and beloved husband asked.

"I have so many new maternity clothes for _you_ to try, Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed with delight, stars appeared in her purple eyes as her hands folded together in wonder and hope.

Everyone – except Tomoyo of 'course – groaned loudly. They all looked at the long black hair woman strangely, getting frightened.

"Sakura… I'll send a heart felt _prayer_ for you – when my _crazy_ wife takes you into her shop!" Eriol threw in his input, looking at Sakura sheepishly.

"Who are you calling crazy, Eriol?" Tomoyo snapped out of her _weird _trance and snapped at her dark blue hair, glittering azure eyed _weird _husband.

"My Cute Little Descendant!" Eriol glanced at Syaoran, seeing his famous _death glare_ being thrown back at full force! "How could I, _Eriol_ call you _crazy_? My Lavender Queen!" Eriol pulled his wife into his arms, giving her a gentle squeeze. Tomoyo blushed slightly.

"Oh, get a room!" Sakura huffed again, walking past them with Syaoran' s strong hand now in her soft one.

"Sakura, wait! I need to show you – " Tomoyo ran after the S & S couple, frantically.

"Just when I get romantic… Tomoyo ditches me!" Eriol cried in pretend anger, running after them.

They went inside Tomoyo's shop, stopped and stared in awe.

Everything was so beautiful! Dresses, tops, skirts, shirts, trousers, jeans, jumpers, t-shirts, gloves, hats, scarves, socks, jewellery, baby clothes, specific men and woman clothes – like underwear! – were all displayed for show! Everything was decorated, displayed and presented into a fashionable manner! **_WOW!_**

All they could do – except Tomoyo of 'course – was stand rooted with disbelief! Tomoyo squealed with excitement and pulled Sakura inside towards the maternity wear, as the boys followed in admiration.

"Would you please not scream, miss – " A shop assistant spoke to Tomoyo, angrily.

"Sorry?" Tomoyo turned around to face her now shocked employee.

"Miss – Miss Daidouji!" The shop assistant exclaimed, making heads of all the employees and customers turn. "I'm – so – sorry!"

"Better be – " Eriol remarked, smugly. " – because it's Mrs Hiiragizawa to you, sonny boy!"

"Eriol! I don't think he meant that! Be quiet!" Tomoyo turned on her husband now, and then said. "Its alright, not your fault – you didn't recognise me. But can you do me a favour?"

"Yes, of 'course! Miss Daidouji – " Eriol sent an angry look. " – Mrs Hiiragizawa!" The shop assistant corrected hastily.

"Tomoyo! Can I _please_ sit down?" Sakura cut in, tiredly. "My legs are going to break!" She said urgently.

"Are you alright, my love?" Syaoran's voice showed concern, as he gracefully scooped up his wife into his oh, so powerful muscular arms. Syaoran pulled Sakura snugly against him, making her rest head on his broad robustious shoulder. **_Awww!_**

"Hai…. Thank you, Syaoran…." Sakura sighed in relief, blushing cutely against him that she buried her face into his broad chest.

"KAWAII! WHERE IS MY VIDEO CAMERA?" Tomoyo screamed at the top of her lungs, absolutely horrified to have missed such a cute '_scene_' of the S & S couple!

"Oh, my Lavender Queen! I think I left it in Syaoran's car!" Eriol exclaimed horrified at his _'forgotten memory'_ of Tomoyo's most prized possession – apart from himself of 'course.

"Eriol, how could you?" Tomoyo sad sadly, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I – I didn't mean to!" Eriol pleadingly pulled Tomoyo to him, kissing her pale cheek. "Wait! I got it! Syaoran and Sakura can do that mushy – I mean kawaii '_scene_' all over again! You and me can go and get your beautiful video camera from Syaoran's car, and film them when we come back!"

Tomoyo instantly looked better. "Really?"

"Hai, my beautiful Lavender Queen!" Eriol said enthusiastically, looking at the S & S couple, a pleadingly look in his sapphire eyes. "Really!"

"Ok! Lets go, my Blueberry!" Tomoyo squealed pulling Eriol with her. "Oh, and Mr Shop Assistant please could you show my family to my private studio?"

"Of 'course, Miss Daidouji!" The shop assistant smiled amusedly at the little '_scene_', but one look at Eriol and he regretted it. "Mrs Hiiragizawa, I mean."

"That's more like it, sonny boy!" Eriol said in triumph.

"Eriol, leave him alone! And come with me now!" Tomoyo walked off, leaving her husband glaring at the shop assistant.

"I own you a big one guys!" Eriol whispered to the S & S couple, they looked at him in annoyance.

"You are so dead, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran sent Eriol his famous _death glare_ again, but something in his gorgeous amber gold eyes told Eriol that he actually liked the idea of getting his pregnant Sakura in his arms on video!

"I know, my Cute Little Descendant!" Eriol sang back at him, while rushing after his impatient wife.

"Call me that again, and I'll bloody – " Syaoran angrily shouted, but stopped when Sakura pushed a quick kiss on his firm lips – she blushed red like a tomato!

"Syaoran… I'm really tried, and thirsty…." Sakura spoke softly, snugly into his muscular chest again.

"_Syaoran…?_" The shop assistant spoke quietly, as he looked at Tomoyo's family.

"Syaoran Li." He told him coolly. "And this beautiful angelic woman in my arms is my beloved wife. Mrs Sakura Li." Syaoran spoke with such affection that Sakura felt tears threatening to fell. **_Awww!_**

"Oh, shit!" The shop assistant received his second shock for the day. "You mean to tell me that you are _the Syaoran Li_? The one who owns like millions, billions or even _trillions _of money, and who is the _leader_ of the Li Clan? Oh, and who owns those huge companies that dominates the whole wide world?"

"The one and only." Syaoran spoke amusedly, grinning at Sakura as she shook her head. "I own much more than trillions actually, but – umm – can you show me the studio, please?" Syaoran asked a little anxiously, a feeling leaped on him that his mother to be wife was getting fed up fast….

"Hai! Of 'course, Sir!" The shop assistant started walking further into the shop, Syaoran followed with Sakura contently dozing off in her sexy husband's warm, very warm embrace.

They reached two huge snowy frosted glass doors, which the shop assistant opened quickly. Syaoran walked past him and stood near the nice big cushy and cosy sofas.

"Umm… can you just get a cool glass of water for my wife please?" Syaoran spoke over his broad shoulder, which had Sakura's slender soft arm draped over lightly.

"Hai! Of 'course, Sir!" The shop assistant said and with a low bow, and vanished behind the now closed doors.

Sakura opened her emerald jewelled eyes as she looked up at Syaoran tiredly. His dark beautiful chocolate brown hair fell onto his forehand, which was annoyingly tickling him as his expression was of irritation.

Sakura felt her insides quiver a bit at the handsome image of Syaoran's cute face. Feeling sorry for making him unable to use his hands to wipe his hair out of the way, she decided to do it herself.

The soft hand that was draped over Syaoran's broad shoulder came up and started to gently push the falling bangs away… as her skin momentarily touched his… Syaoran's felt himself harden and become aroused! '_Oh fuck!_'

He groaned softly as he sank down into big comfy sofa with Sakura now sitting snugly on his tense lap. Looking at her with deep love in his eyes, Syaoran curled his strong arms around her rounded waist and leaned forward….

His firm lips pressed softly to Sakura's full lips as he invited her into a drugging kiss….

He nibbled on her bottom lip, and silently begged for entry…. Sakura curled her slender smooth arms around his strong neck, pulling him closer…. Her tender breasts squashed onto his hard chest, making them both shiver with delight and Sakura arched back a little.

Syaoran let out a groan when Sakura ached back, because the movement made her shift on his lap… and you know what exactly she shifted onto! Sakura gasped, pulling her lips away… looking at her husband quietly – seeing the hot desire blazing in his amber orbs.

"Oh, Syaoran… I love you… I love you so much!" Sakura cried out, as Syaoran smiled at her and planted a deep kiss on her neck, her collar bone, between her breasts… then… back to her waiting lips.

'_I have to resist!_' Syaoran thought frantically as he continued to kiss his Sakura. Her hot tongue now brushed with his. And Syaoran felt himself starting to lose all his control! '_Resist it Syaoran, you shithead! Damnmit!_'

"Syaoran… Syaoran… Syaoran…." Sakura kept on whispering his name like a prayer at his hard mouth before planted kissing along his ever strong jaw line and chin.

"Oh…" Syaoran groaned, images of their precious love making flashing like lights in his mind. "Stop, Sakura… please…." He tried to resist but that was becoming difficult!

"No… Syaoran…." Sakura whispered into his ear, then kissed it hungrily. Her tongue and mouth licked down seductively to his mouth, and Syaoran nearly exploded!

"Please… stop, Sakura…." He spoke quietly, urgently. "I won't be able to hold back any longer…."

"What's stopping you?" Sakura sent a mischievous sexy look just for him to see, and he groaned deeply. "What is it that you want? Syaoran…?"

"I want… - want, no – I need…." Syaoran couldn't control himself anymore, because Sakura was slowly moving against him… her hips swayed in circles grinding against his aroused body, and growing erection….

"Tell me…." Sakura grinded harder, as she opened Syaoran's green shirt a bit to kiss his hard upper torso. "Tell me, Syaoran… now."

"Sakura, I want you… I need you, but – " Syaoran panted out roughly. " – but you're pregnant. I don't want to hurt _you_ or _our_ baby." Syaoran's eyes lit with determination to control his senses, and throbbing lower anatomy.

"Oh, Syaoran… there are other way of making love…." Sakura laughed softly, lifting herself off him to stand in front of him. "Let me show you…."

"Sakura! No, don't do that! Please – " Syaoran's gasped out urgently, as he felt his wife hand rest on his jean zip and pulled it down! "No… honey, no! We're in _Tomoyo's shop_! Not _our bedroom_!"

"She won't come until she finds her video camera… and this is for you to enjoy… not me…." Sakura pushed her hand through his black briefs and slowly enclosed her fingers around _him_!

"Oh, _Sakura_!" Syaoran's exclaimed in delight! His face twisted with pleasure, as sweat started appearing on his brow. "Please… more… oh, give me _more_!"

"As you wish, my Little Wolf…." Sakura pulled him out, and her eyes opened wide with astonishment! '_How could a man want me so much?_'

Feeling as she held power in itself, Sakura felt a boldness overtake her as her soft and hot mouth took the place of her hand! Syaoran nearly screamed with pleasure as he felt his wife's mouth work on him. He closed his eyes shut as he felt her move her lips over him….

Electricity ran up and down his body like a tsunami… his breath came in sharp and quick into his lungs, as he tried his hardest _not_ to start thrusting his own powerful hips. Painfully he just sat there with his Sakura's lips on him and she was pleasuring him so good!

"Oh, baby, oh…! Faster! Harder, plea – please!" Syaoran groaned out desperately. "I need you… now… now! Oh, fuck!"

Faster and tighter, Sakura work her mouth on him… trying to give him the pleasure he needed….

"Oh, Sakura!" Syaoran cried out in intense passion, his eyes snapped open looking at the erotic image in front of him. "I'm coming! I'm _coming_!"

When, outside and behind the double snowy frosted doors…. "Listen…." Eriol said quietly to Tomoyo.

"Eriol, what are you talking about?" Tomoyo nearly pushed the door open, but Eriol snatched her back, and pressed their ears to the doors!

"Oh, oh… Sakura…." Syaoran moaned out hoarsely. "I can't – can't…."

Outside…. "Oh my God! They are having sex!" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

Inside…. "Yes! Oh, God! Yes!" Syaoran cried out with pleasure as he felt himself reach his limit….

Outside…. "Quick! Where's my video camera, Eriol?" Tomoyo whispered with a naughty glint to her widen eyes.

"What do you want it for, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked curiously, but he felt his wife planning something naughty….

"Blackmail!" And with that Tomoyo slowly pushed one of the double doors open… set the camera at an angle and pressed **_RECORD! _**

Inside (with Tomoyo's video camera recording!)…. "Oh, yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Syaoran finally reached his limit and released with a long pleasurable shout! "**_SAKURA!_**"

Outside…. Eriol fainted! And Tomoyo's eyes opened wide with shock at she had just witnessed! "KAWAII!" She screamed, which sent shock waves of awareness _everywhere_!

_**Syaoran and Sakura froze. **_

**(A/N: Can you imagine their position, and their faces? LMAO! ;D)**

They looked at each other in shock and nearly screamed! Sakura ripped her mouth away from him, and straightened up, frantically trying to '_compose_' herself.

Syaoran stuffed 'himself' back into his black briefs, nearly zipping himself in his jeans zipper! '_Oh, bloody fucking hell! I hate you fucking Hiiragizawas!_" He thought angrily. '_I came right in front of them! With my pregnant wife's hot mouth on my – my – !_'

"OH MY GOD! ERIOL! WAKE UP!" Tomoyo screamed at her husband's 'unconscious' form.

"Here. Quick, splash this water on his face, Miss Daidouji!" Came the shop's assistant's excited voice.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo threw the water at her husband's face. He woke instantly!

"Oh, shit! What did I miss?" Eriol shook his head, frantically trying to wake himself up.

"**_HIIRAGIZAWA!_**" Syaoran shouted at the top of his lungs, his amber eyes burning with embarrassment and immense anger! "WHAT THE **_FUCK_** IS TOMOYO'S VIDEO CAMERA DOING THERE?"

"Tomoyo! Let's **_SPLIT!_**" Eriol jumped up, and grabbed the video camera, waved at the shocked and blushing heavily S & S couple! And ran like the wind with Tomoyo running too!

"COME BACK HERE!" Syaoran blasted through the double glass door, running his lights out after the laughing E & T couple! "WHEN I FUCKING GET YOU – I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

While, still inside Tomoyo's private studio…. "**_Hoeee…_!**"

* * *

**Hi! ;D**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Edited version? Ummm… I think its edited, well… yea… I hope it doesn't get reported again, because that will just be – X$K!**

**REVIEW:)**

**Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx :D**


End file.
